Ice sports are popular with people, and have been developed into varieties of competitive events. Conventional ice sports are held on an ice surface formed naturally under a cold weather condition, which limits the sports to be held only in a region with cold weather. As technology developed, ice sports and ice activities can be held in varieties of regions by an artificial ice-making technique.
A conventional skating rink is a one-piece ice surface on whole grounds made by an artificial ice-making device. For instance, a patent document filed on Nov. 15, 2010, whose application number is 201020608275.0, discloses an assembled-header ice making device for making an artificial skating rink. An ice-making unit is configured for making a refrigerant fluid with a lower temperature. The refrigerant fluid is transferred to all parts of the skating rink through a liquid supplying header pipe and an ice-making pipe, to exchange heat with the ice surface. The refrigerant fluid absorbs heat and is vaporized into a gas which flows back to the ice-making unit by an air-return pipe and an air-return header pipe to be used for a next circulation of making ice.
Although the ice-making device can make the ice surface with a reliable quality quickly, it can only make the one-piece ice surface, and cannot specifically make ice on necessary regions. For example, for a long-track speed-skating sport event, what people need for speed skating is only an annular ice surface with a perimeter of 400 meters. For such circumstances, it is obviously wasteful to make the whole ice surface, because the ice surface on an inner region of the annular skating track is not necessarily needed.